


Love Comforteth like Sunshine after Rain

by Nightie0914



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Becomes Deviant Sooner, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Hank Anderson x Reader, Hank x Reader - Freeform, Other, dbh x reader, detroit become human x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightie0914/pseuds/Nightie0914
Summary: After the death of your little brother, Cole, your dad hated androids. He blamed them for Cole's death. Hank couldn't stand to be around them. How the hell are you supposed to tell him that your soulmate is an android?





	1. The Beginning

Soulmates aren't all the things the media makes them out to be. Some people have one, while others don't. Sometimes, people's soulmates can change. That's exactly what happened to your parents. Hank Anderson fell in love with a woman he met in during his first year at the Detroit Police Department. He just knew she was the one. Being the suave man that he is, Hank marched up to her, said some cheesy one-liner, and took her hand in his. The moment they made contact with each other, the world around them exploded into color. As soon as he let go, the world sank back into its grayish hues. Over time, whenever they touched, the world seemed less and less colorful. The colors finally faded away when your little brother, Cole, died. 

There was a little theme park not far outside the city. Hank had taken the two of you for the evening because your mom drew the short straw for the graveyard shift at the station. As the sun began to set, the snow fell harder. Hank eventually tore the two of you away from the park and got everyone packed into the car. He muttered swears under his breath as the engine sputtered to life. "Can't see five feet in front of me with all this fucking snow," Hank growled. 

"Yeah, look at all of that shit in the road," you commented. Hank snorted. A lopsided grin crossed his face. 

"(y/n), don't let your mom hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because she'll kill me," he said with a huff.

You and Cole played spotting games in the back seat to pass the time. He was only a few years younger than you, and the two of you usually got along fairly well. Cole was leaning forward to look out of the windshield in an attempt to find whatever blue object you were thinking of. He reached his small hand down to unbuckle so he could move around easier. "Dad! Cole is trying to unbuckle!" you tattled. Hank peered up into the rearview mirror to see what was going on.

"Cole, sit down and buckle up. It's snowing too much for you to--" The car skid on a patch of ice. Time seemed to slow. The car spun as Hank struggled to control it. Without warning, the vehicle rammed itself into a nearby tree. The sudden impact caused you to hit your head on the car's interior. Your ears rang violently and everything seemed out of focus. It didn't take long for the darkness to overtake your vision and consume you.

The first thing you noticed was the yelling of your parents. The second was the smothering smell of cleaning supplies. You started to open your eyes, but it felt like the lights were trying to blind you. A steady, hammering sensation radiated from the front of your head. You began to toss and turn in an attempt to get comfortable. Your parents noticed your movements and quieted. "I'll go tell the nurse that they're awake," your mother sighed. There was no doubt that she just needed a moment to escape. Hank nodded, pulling a chair closer to the bed. He gently touched your shoulder. 

"Hey, kiddo, how ya feelin'?" You turned your head to face him. It took a couple moments to process his words. 

"Lights are..." You paused, taking a breath. "killing me." Hank glanced up at the overhead lights as he stood from his seat. He switched them off before sitting next to the bed again. You slowly opened your eyes, squinting at him. "My head hurts."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard and got a bit of a concussion, but the doctor said you'll be fine." You furrowed your brows, eyeing the few cuts across his own face. He shook his head with a scoff. "Don't worry about me. I just got a few little paper cuts. I'm perfectly fine." You continued to survey your surroundings. 

"Where's Cole?" Hank looked away. "Dad?" 

"He was thrown from the car when we hit the tree. He's in surgery right now, but..." He sighed. "he's not in good condition. They've got one of those plastic bastards operating on him right now." A heavy silence filled the room. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"That's why you and mom were fighting. She thinks it's your fault," you whispered. Hank opened his mouth then closed it. He wanted to disagree and tell you that everything was okay, but he couldn't. You were right.

Cole didn't make it through the surgery. The android surgeons assured your parents that they did everything they could, but it was no use. Hank wrapped his arms around your mom as she wept. He'd be lying if he said he didn't weep alongside her. When he opened his eyes, the world had lost all its color. They knew the day was coming, but they never expected it to come at a time of such tragedy. They stayed together for a few more weeks, mainly for your sake. They wanted to tough it out at least until you got a little older, but things at home just got worse. They fought more often, which often turned ugly. They would scream at each other until they lost their voices. Your mom would throw things at Hank, who would then turn and climb into a beer bottle and shut out the world around himself. Then, one day, she just left without a trace. She mailed in her letter of resignation to the DPD, and that was the last bit of contact anyone had from her. You and Hank never heard from her, but then again, you two never really tried to track her down.

There's no doubt that life was rough after that. You and Hank had an unmeasurable amount of grief weighing down your hearts, but you two tried to tough it out. You had to be strong. You had to be strong for each other.


	2. First Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading! this is my first x reader story, so i apologize if it fails lol

You always had a fascination with your dad's job as a detective. Every time you walked into the DPD, your eyes would fill with wonder. It did not take you long to decide you wanted to follow in his footsteps. As soon as you were able, you joined the department's K9 unit. You loved the dogs and spent most of your time training them. You were quickly able to get even the most stubborn dog to listen to your commands, which earned the respect of a few of your peers. Several of them, however, still made you the butt of all jokes since you were one of the youngest in the department. The worst one was Gavin Reed. He loved to get under Hank's skin, which often led him to you. Unfortunately for him, that often left him with a bloody nose and you with bruised knuckles. 

You sat at your desk, staring at the mountain of paperwork littering your desk. You groaned, running a hand through your hair. The german shepherd laying next to your feet lifted its head. A grin twitched at the corner of your lips as you reached down to pet it. A steady stream of officers trickled in to start the day. You noticed an android make its way over to Hank's desk. It poked around his desk, analyzing everything. Curiosity getting the better of you, you pushed yourself away from your paperwork and approached the android. You always found androids intriguing. You thought it was interesting that they made them colorblind to be 'more relatable to humans.' "Hey, you must be the android CyberLife sent to help investigate the deviant cases. I'm (y/n)," you introduced yourself. The android looked at you and tilted its head slightly.

"Yes, I'm Connor. I have been assigned to help Lieutenant Anderson with the investigations." You couldn't help but laugh, which seemed to confuse the poor android. "I do not understand what is humorous."

"You're his partner? No wonder he's been so grumpy lately," you said with a grin. "He's not very fond of androids." Connor furrowed its brows with a nod. As you turned around, you spotted Hank walking into the bullpen. "Speaking of the son of a bitch, there he is." Hank rubbed his face. 

"Give you're old man a break, (y/n). It was a rough night." He stopped in his tracks. Hank's face paled as his eyes widened. "God.. I saw you get shot in the head last night." You turned to face Connor. The android seemed unfazed.

"My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed. CyberLife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it. This incident should not affect the investigation." Hank looked disgusted, while you grinned.

"Interesting, so every time you get destroyed CyberLife produces a RK800 that looks and sounds exactly like you as a replacement?" Connor nodded. You crossed your arms with a hum. "How many models have there been before you?" His LED indicator flashed a different color. He opened his mouth, but someone interrupted him. 

"Hank! In my office!" Fowler boomed. You turned to Hank.

"Well, he looked pissed."

"Yeah, wish me luck," Hank grumbled as he trudged into Fowler's office. You glanced back at Connor. 

"I'm gonna get some coffee if you want to tag along. I know androids don't eat or whatever, but you might just want to explore the place a little bit," you said with a shrug. A small grin tugged at the corner of its lips.

"I believe it would be beneficial for me to be aware of my surroundings." You smiled and looked at your desk. You whistled, and the dog sat up in attention. You pointed to the floor beside your foot. The dog bounced up from its perch and quickly bounded up to you. As you continued to walk towards the break room, the dog paused to stare at Connor before following you once more. 

Gavin sat at one of the small tables, talking to another officer. You nodded at the two in greeting. Gavin stared at you, while the other officer gave you a small wave. They continued their conversation, leaving you to fix your coffee in peace. Gavin stopped talking for a few seconds before going on about ghosts. You turn away from the coffee machine to see Connor standing in the middle of the small room. The android looked at you, and you just rolled your eyes with a shrug. "Hello, Detective Reed," Connor greeted. Gavin approached the android, asking what model it is. You decided to answer the question instead.

"It's clearly written on the front of the jacket, dipshit."

"Fuck you."

"Only if you ask nicely," you said with a wink. Gavin scoffed, returning his attention to the android. He ordered Connor to make him a coffee. No one said a word. They all watched Connor to see what it would do.

"I'm sorry, but I only take orders form Lieutenant Anderson."

"Oh!" Gavin looked around, feigning an apologetic look. Without warning, he punched Connor in the stomach. The android doubled over. Gavin kneeled down beside it, threatening it. You set your coffee down on the counter. Storming over to the two, you shoved Gavin away from Connor.

"Alright, Gavin, that's enough."

"Oh, come on, (y/n)! Don't tell me you're actually humanizing this thing. It's just a tin can!" Gavin raised his voice, pointing at the android. 

"If it's just a tin can, then why do you feel the need to assert your masculine dominance over it?" You quipped. The other officer sniggered. "Why don't you go find a middle schooler to steal lunch money from?" Gavin glared at you. He looked over at the android and shoved its head downward. Your dog broke its silence and growled.

"Get control of your dog, (y/n)." With that, Gavin sauntered out of the break room, the other officer training behind. 

You sighed, sticking your hand out towards Connor. "He's such a dick." Connor looked up at you and blinked. Androids didn't need help getting up, but you were offering assistance as a sign of comradery. Connor took your hand, and you helped him to his feet. Right after he stood, your breath got caught in your throat. His jacket was the first thing you noticed, then his eyes. There were bright colors all around you. Connor furrowed his brows. His LED briefly flash red before settling on a steady strum between blue and yellow. He stared at your (e/c) eyes, then your (h/c) hair. His eyes roamed over your face, taking in every feature. 

You quickly snatched your hand away from his. The color slowly drained from your field of vision. Your eyes were wide and frantic. It felt like someone replaced your heart with a drum. You rushed out of the break room, calling for your dog to follow. Connor watched you retreat. A message clouded his vision; SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.


	3. Tracking Down the Deviants

Your mind felt heavy. How could your soulmate possibly be an android? There was no way you could tell Hank, not at the moment at least. You glanced over at him. He was sitting at his desk, pouting over whatever Fowler just told him. You knocked on the captain's office door. Fowler looked up from his paperwork and motioned for you to enter. "I gotta get some air. I'll be back at some point this afternoon." You started to leave, but he called you back in. 

"Actually, I'm gonna need you to stick around. An AX400 attacked its owner and kidnapped the guy's daughter. It was spotted down in the Raven Dale district." He reached into a bin and pulled out a sealed bag containing a pink sweater. "I want you to go down there with Hank and Connor to help them track down the kid. Her dad brought this by this morning." You carefully took the bag and examined it. "You'll be able to get some air in the Raven Dale district, right?" You sighed, nodding. 

As you walked out of Fowler's office, you saw Hank shove Connor against a wall. Hank yelled at Connor to stop pissing him off. Another officer politely got Hank's attention back to the case at hand. "Hey, dad, Fowler wants me to tag along to see if I can help track the kid down." You called out, catching up to his retreating form. 

"Good, I'll have someone to help me keep that plastic bastard in check." You rolled your eyes.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Hank shot you a disgusted look. 

"You've obviously hardly been around the thing. It's fucking annoying."

To save time, the three of you rode together in Hank's car. No one said a word. Awkard silence reigned until Hank started blasting heavy metal. Every once in a while, you would accidentally make eye contact with Connor, but you would both quickly look away. You tried to keep you attention on your dog and the case, but your mind kept roaming to the incident with Connor. Sure, he was pretty handsome, but how would a relationship with an android even work? You shook your head in an attempt to clear out all the thoughts that were cluttering your mind.

As soon as the car stopped, you clamored out. Hank raised a brow at you but didn't say anything. He walked over to another officer, and the two started questioning the nearby witness. You attached the leash to your dog's collar and led it out of the car. A hand wrapped around your arm, and color exploded before your eyes. You gasped, turning to face Connor. "I do not understand what is happening every time we make contact. My programing is unable to process the circumstances. I feel it is best to remind you, (y/n), that I am an android. I am not a living being capable of having a soulmate." You pulled away from his grip.

"I never said you were," you retorted. Connor nodded.

"I am glad we can agree on that." You rolled your eyes and snatched the evidence bag from the car. Hank walked over to the two of you. He and Connor started talking about deviants having emotions. You opened the bag and carefully pulled out a corner of the soft fabric, holding it out to your dog's direction. It sniffed around the sweater before turning its nose to the air. 

"It's been raining a lot. Hopefully we can still track it down." Hank crossed his arms, watching the dog sniff around. The dog barked, leading you across the street. You pushed open a gate, allowing your dog to investigate a broken down car. It then made its way to a hole in a chainlink fence separating the lot from an abandonded house. The dog barked, pawing at the fence. "We got a lead!" You called out. You got down on your knees and crawled through the hole. Moments later, Connor was following suit. 

Hank and the other officers used bolt cutters to remove the lock on the front gate. The dog tugged on the leash, trying to go towards the house. You looked at Connor and nodded. He went in front of you and knocked on the door. "Anybody home?" He shouted. The two of your waited a moment. You could hear shuffling inside. Connor swung the door open and marched inside. You stood in the doorway, surveying the area. Connor approached the damaged android that was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The other android, Ralph, swore that he had not seen anyone. Your dog sniffed the floor then snorted. You loosened the leash, allowing the dog to follow the scent trail. You slowly crept closer to the staircase while Connor looked around the main threshold. 

Withouth warning, Ralph grabbed you. He wrapped his arms around you so you couldn't move. He yelled at the AX400 to run. Your dog snarled and barked wildly. "Down!" You shouted at the animal. The last thing you needed was for it to attack one of the androids or the little girl. The dog laid on the ground as commanded but continued to snarl at Ralph. Connor pulled Ralph away from him, shoving Ralph to the ground. Hank jogged into the house. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"It's here. Call it in!" Connor shouted before dashing out the door. You picked up the leash and went to follow him, but Hank blocked your path.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all morning." 

"Dad, I'm fine. Shouldn't we focus on the task at hand?" You huffed, moving around him. You ran out of the house. Another officer told you what direction they went. "Then why the hell are you just standing here?" you muttered, dashing down the sidewalk. You dodged civilians as you thundered down the street with your dog at your side. You saw an officer dash down an alleyway and followed. He aimed his gun at the deviant, but Connor stopped him from shooting. You all watched as the deviant and the little girl slid down to the highway. Hank came up from behind, clearly out of breath.

"Oh, fuck. That's insane."

"There's no way they'll make it across alive." Connor started to scale the fence, but Hank pulled him back down. They started arguing about whether he should go after them or not. Connor decided to ignore Hank and continue to climb the fence. You reached up and grabbed his arm. He looked down into your (e/c) eyes. "Come on, Connor. We don't need you getting destoyed again. It'll just slow down the investigation." He looked out onto the highway, and you followed his gaze. You watched the different colored vehicles zip down the road. You glanced back up at him. "Connor, please, just get down from there. We found them once, I'm sure we'll be able to find them again." Connor blinked slowly.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

He slowly climbed back down, and you removed your hand from his arm, sighing as the color drained from your vision.


	4. Hank's Suspicious

You and Hank started walking back to the car. "How the hell did you do that?" He inquired with raised brows. You looked at him with a confused look. Hank scoffed. "How did you get it to listen to you? The damn thing seems to never hear a word I say." You shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably because of my charming personality, which is something you seem to lack." You playfully elbowed his side. Hank gave an exasperated laugh.

"Very funny, (y/n)." He stopped, putting a hand over his stomach. "I'm starving. We should run grab a bite before heading back to the station." You smiled, already knowing where he was thinking about going. 

"Hell yeah." You climbed in the backseat, letting Connor sit shotgun. Hank turned up the music as soon as the engine sputtered to life. You gasped and gently shook Hank's shoulder. "Dad, play Killer Queen!" Hank rolled his eyes at your childish antics but complied, reaching up to adjust the stereo. You smiled and sang along to the music that was blasting from the old car's speakers. You poked Hank's shoulder until he finally started to sing too. "Connor, join in! You're the only one not singing." He stared at you with furrowed brows. "Quit being a party pooper and sing!" He turned his gaze to Hank, who just shrugged.

"Might as well give in Connor, they'll just keep buggin' ya until you do." Connor sighed. He mouthed along to the words. You lightly thumped his temple. 

"That's not singing," you teased. Connor rolled his eyes and finally joined in. The three of you sang without a care in the world. It took him a while to warm up, but Connor eventually started singing as loud as you. "She's a killer queen! Gunpowder, gelatine dynamite with a laser beam-- guaranteed to blow your mind!"

"I swear, sometimes you act like you're still a child," Hank said as he parked the car. When he climbed out, you leaned forward to look at Connor. He was smiling.

"See, wasn't that fun?" He slightly tilted his head with a hum.

"Yes, I suppose it was." You smiled back at him before climbing out of the car. Connor stared at his lap. He wasn't supposed to develope emotions. He wasn't supposed to have a soulmate. He's an android, not a living being. He wouldn't let himself become a deviant.

You caught up with Hank at the counter of the little food truck. Although it wasn't the healthiest of choices, Chicken Feed made one damn good burger. You weren't too hungry, so you just ordered some tater tots and a soda. The owner, Gary, was a good friend of Hank's. He usually didn't charge either of you for your food, which you were very grateful for. As the two of you waited for your orders, Connor came to stand beside Hank. "Look, you don't have to follow me around look a poodle," he huffed. Connor tried to apologize to Hank, which made him laugh. You thanked Gary when he handed over your food. You followed Hank over to one of the tall tables nearby, and Connor followed behind you. The android made a snarky comment about how they shouldn't eat their meals because it was unhealthy. Hank shrugged and continued to eat his burger, while you threw a tater tot at Connor. 

"Unlike you, we only live once. So I will continue to eat whatever the hell I want." Hank snorted, and Connor looked slightly offended by the fact that you threw a tater tot at him.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Connor asked Hank.

"Hell no.. Well, yeah, why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?" You laughed aloud but quickly covered your mouth to stifle your giggles. Hank looked slightly proud at his joke while Connor just raised a brow. He then explained that he was specifically designed to work harmoniously with humans. Hank nodded, as if he understood. "Well, they fucked up." You snorted. 

"Leave him alone, dad. You're not the best looking either." Hank scoffed and rolled his eyes. A wide smile crossed your face. 

"Don't you fucking dare say it."

"You're giving him grief about having a weird voice when you're the one that sounds like Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob!" you said in between laughs. Hank nudged you with his elbow, and you retailiated by throwing a tater tot at him. Connor cleared his throat and suggested that they reconvene by discussing the deviant cases. You sipped on your soda as they talked. 

"Adapting to human unpredictability is one of my key features," he said with a wink. You started choking on your drink. Hank looked at you quizzically. You grimaced and cleared your throat. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong way." You coughed before popping the last tater tot into your mouth. 

Connor started to blink rapidly. His LED indicator flashed. He alerted the two that he had just recieved information concerning a deviant case not far from their current location. Connor suggested that they go investigate once they finished their meals. With that, he turned on his heel and headed back to the car. Hank turned to face you. "So what was all that about?" You feigned confusion, and he just raised a brow at you, waiting for you to answer. 

"Nothing, dad. Like I said earlier, I'm fine." Hank hummed and sipped on his drink, clearly not believing you. You rolled your eyes and threw your trash in a nearby trashcan. "Well, since you've got another case, I guess I'll be sticking around a little while longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so after I wrote this I realized a bit of a plot hole but I don't really feel like rewriting stuff to fix it lol but anyways we'll just say that another officer took the dog back to the DPD


	5. Rats with Wings

You followed Hank out of the elevator. Casting a glance over your shoulder, you saw Connor still standing in the elevator with his eyes closed. "What is he doing?" You looked over at Hank. He threw his hands up.

"I don't understand half the things he does. Hey, Connor!" The android opened his eyes to see the two of you staring at him. "Did you run out of batteries or what?" He apologized, stating that he was making a report to CyberLife. You raised your brows at him.

"You can do that just by closing your eyes?" Connor nodded. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that. It would make paperwork hella easier." Hank snorted.

"You got that right." He started walking down the hall, and you motioned for Connor to follow. Hank grumbled about having to investigate a strange noise. Connor walked around the hall, analyzing everything. You squinted at a large pile of feathers near the apartment door. 

"That's a lot of feathers. I wonder if the deviant has a pet bird or two." 

Connor knocked on the door but recieved no answer. He looked to you and Hank, and you just shrugged in response. He knocked louder. Still no answer. He knocked one last time, announcing that they were with the Detroit Police Department. A loud crash sounded from the other side. Within seconds, Hank had his gun out and was standing in front of you. "You two, stay behind me." You pulled out your own weapon. Connor sweapt you behind himself. 

"Connor, I can take care of myself ya know," you muttered. 

"I can be replaced, and as you pointed out earlier, you only live once. Having someone be injured could be detrimental to the investigation." 

"Fine," you huffed. Hank kicked the door in. He led the way inside the apartment, making sure that no one was hiding around a corner before entering a room. 

The three of you separated into different rooms. You walked into the livingroom. You grimaced as pigeons flew all around the room upon your entrance. You made sure to watch your step, not wanting to get shit all over your shoes. A large drawing on one of the walls caught your eye. You made your way to it and traced its details with your finger. Connor came to stand beside you. He seemed more interested in an urban farm poster than the drawings. He peeled back the poster, discovering a hole in the wall that was hiding a journal. Connor pulled it out and flipped through the pages. You leaned over to look at it and furrowed your brows. "It looks ciphered. Do you have a program that can decode it?" Connor tucked the journal in a pocket inside his jacket. 

"No, it's indecipherable." You hummed, turning to face the closet next to you. You swung open the doors and screeched. Hank and Connor swirled around to face you. You swung your arms wildly as a flock of pigeons flew out of the closet. 

"Fucking rats with wings!" you hissed. Hank's laughter filled the air as you scowled at him. Even Connor seemed amused. "You would've screamed too if they were coming for you!" You turned to Connor. "If you don't wipe that smug smile off your face, I'm gonna shove a pigeon in your face." He tilted his head.

"How can I wipe away a facial expression?" 

"You have so much to learn about slang," you sighed. The three of you continued to search around the small apartment. Hank would randomly make a smartass comment about the pigeons just to annoy you, and you would retaliate by flipping him off.

Without warning, someone fell from the ceiling and knocked Connor over. Hank shouted something about chasing it. Connor was the first to dash out of the door, and you attempted to keep up until they stared doing parkour type shit. You and Hank gaped at the two androids as they started jumping on to moving trains. The two of you somehow managed to find another way around and made it to the greenhouses. The deviant ran into Hank, and he fell over the ledge. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Your heart skipped a beat as you lunged forward in attempt to help pull him back to safety. Connor was stuck between chasing after the deviant or helping you. "Connor, get your ass over here and help me!" You shouted, cutting through his analysis. 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. 

He clinched his jaw as he stepped forward. Connor reached over and helped you pull Hank back onto the roof. You sighed in relief. Hank got to his feet and ranted about how they would have caught it if it wasn't for him.

"Dad, don't say that. It'll be okay. We know what it looks like, and I'm sure we'll be able to track it down again. Right, Connor?" The android nodded.

"It wasn't you fault, Lieutenant. I should've been faster."

"Both of you need to quit being so hard on yourselves. We did good today."Hank nodded and started walking back through the greenhouses. 

You gently grapped Connor's arm to stop him. When he turned to face you, you wrapped your arms around him in an embrace. He stiffened, unsure of what to do. Connor's LED flashed yellow until it settled on blue as he returned the embrace. "I know your main goal is to complete your mission with capturing deviants, but I just.." You paused, sighing. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there." You pulled away from the embrace, but kept a hand on his arm so you could see the color in his eyes. "My dad's the only family I have left. I would go batshit crazy if something bad happened to him and there was something that could've been done to prevent it." Connor's eyes softened as he looked over your facial features. He went to move his hand but hesitated. He took a breath before reaching up to touch a strand of your (h/l), (h/c) hair. 

"Of course, (y/n)."

Hank turned around and saw the two of you. At first he grimaced, but then he saw how gently Connor was with you. He hummed, deep in thought. Hank turned on his heel and continued walking.


	6. Breaking and Entering

"Connor, I'm growing concerned about your relationship with (y/n)," Amanda said with narrowed eyes. His breath got caught in his throat. His thirium pump started to beat faster. He almost felt... nervous.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Amanda. They're Hank's child. I thought that if I got on their good side, then Hank would start to trust me more. That would then benefit the mission because he would be more willing to let me help." Amanda hummed, trailing her fingers in the water below. She cut her eyes over to Connor. Her icy glare boring holes into his head. 

"Very well, Connor. As long as you understand that you are an android and nothing more. I would hate it if you tried to become a deviant, forcing us to decommission you." A stony expression settled over Connor's face as he nodded. 

You sat in the taxi, rapidly tapping your foot on the floorboard. The bag of Chinese takeout in your lap was just begging to be eaten, but you wanted to wait. You figured that since it had been a relatively rough day of work, you'd surprise Hank with dinner. "You have arrived at your destination," the automated voice announced. The taxi door slid open and you hopped out. You dug the spare house keys out of your pocket to unlock the front door. You swung the door open and opened your mouth to announce your entrance, but the sight in front of you made you freeze. One of the chairs in the kitchen was knocked over with a gun resting beside it, and a window was busted in. You quietly crept in and set the bag of food down. Snatching up the revolver, you began to creep through the house. Suddenly, you heard Hank scream. You held up the gun and burst into the bathroom. Connor turned off the shower and turned to face you. You lowered the gun with a scoff. Hank looked between the two of you. 

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" 

"I just got here to bring you some food. I have no clue why Connor's here," you answered. Connor then announced that a homicide was reported 43 minutes ago. At first Hank refused to go, until Connor mentioned it was at a sex club. You rolled your eyes, of course he wouldn't refuse that. You went into his room to put away the gun and get him some clean clothes. When you walked back into the bathroom, he was puking into the toilet. You grimaced and placed the clothes on the counter. "Need someone to hold you hair, dad?" you teased.

"Fuck off," he growled. You softly laughed and left the bathroom. Connor followed you out, closing the door behind himself. You plopped down on the couch in the living room. Sumo approached you with its tongue lolling. You smiled, petting the large dog's head. You watched Connor walk around, taking in his surroundings. He picked up an old picture and stared at it curiously. You came to stand beside him, wanting to see which one he was looking at.

"Was this you?" He pointed to one of the children in the photograph. You nodded. 

"Yeah, and that's my little brother, Cole." You pointed to the other kid in the picture. Connor looked over at you. 

"You said that the lieutenant was the only family you had left. What happened to your brother?" You looked down at the floor and took a breath. Connor knitted his brows together. "I apologize I upset you." You waved him off.

"No, it's fine. Uh, it was in the middle of the winter. It was dark outside and snowing pretty hard. We were coming back home from a day out with dad, but the car hit a patch of ice on the road. We slid off the road and hit a tree. Cole was ejected from the vehicle, and had to have emergency surgery. He... didn't make it. Mom blamed dad for it since he was the one driving, and she took off. Haven't heard from her since." You stared down at the old photograph. A sad smile crossed your lips. Connor took your hand in his, and you saw the picture in color for the first time. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, (y/n)." You looked at him and shrugged.

"It's okay, it was a freak accident. Dad took most of the blame though. That's why he drinks so much," you whispered. You let go of his hand when you heard Hank open the bathroom door. Connor took one last look at the picture before putting it back. Hank picked up his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Alright, lets go." He made his way outside. You marched over to him. 

"Oh, hell no. You are not driving." You snatched the keys from him. "I'll be your chauffeur for the evening. Now, get your ass in the backseat and try to sober up a little."

"What? Why do I have to be in the back?"

"Driver picks the rules. Get in or I'm gonna make you walk there." Hank groaned, climbing into the backseat.


	7. Confessions

You parked the car in front of the Eden Club. You glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Hank sprawled out in the backseat. He groaned and complained of a massive headache. "Lets go," he huffed as he sat up. The three of you climbed out and walked inside the building. "Sexiest androids in town. Now I see why you insisted on coming!" Hank joked. You tried to hide your smile and shook your head.

"Someone just got murdered, remember? That's why we're here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Another officer greeted the two of you. He warned you that Gavin had arrived as well. "Oh, great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed," Hank grumbled.

"The Anderson duo and their plastic pet. The fuck are you guys doing here?" 

"It's a deviant case. Did you really expect us not to show up? Come on, even you're smart enough to put that together, Gavin." He narrowed his eyes at you.

"(y/n) is right. We've been assigned all cases involving androids." Gavin make a cocky remark about how they were wasting their time. On his way out, he made a comment about how it was starting to stink of booze and shoved past Connor. You squared your shoulders and started to say something, but Connor grabbed your arm. "It is probably best if we did not start a fight." You groaned an agreement before shoving your hands into your pockets. Once he was sure you weren't gonna go after Gavin, he let you go and began investigating the corpse. After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that the man didn't have an accident. He was strangled by one of the androids he rented out. The three of you had the difficult task of finding a deviant among all the androids at the club. You and Hank went to talk to the manager while Connor poked around. Something about the guy creeped you out, and you were relieved when Connor asked for you two to come check something out.

Hank looked disgusted when Connor asked him to rent one of the androids. The RK800 asked the detective to trust him. "Why do I have to do it? (y/n), you rent it." You whipped around and looked at him like he was insane. 

"What? No! I don't want that on my purchase history." Hank rolled his eyes and placed his hand against the sensor. 

You and Hank followed around Connor as he probed the memories of various androids. You couldn't help but smirk at the situation. Hank was gonna spend a fortune before the night ended. Connor finally tracked the deviant down to a storage unit in the back of the building. Hank pulled out his gun and led the way, just like he did at the apartment earlier that day. As you all entered the warehouse, you muttered swears under your breath. There were dozens of androids lined up, only making the task at hand even more difficult.

Connor did his thing and walked around analyzing stuff while you and Hank tried to see if you could find anything useful as well. You walked over to the open door and crossed your arms. "What if it already left?"

"Then we're wasting our time," Hank grumbled. You watched the rain fall. Suddenly, a deviant attacked Connor. "Don't move!" Hank shouted, aiming his gun. Another deviant leapt out of the shadows. You gasped and charged forward, trying to pull her away from him. The deviant swung her leg out and kicked you square in the chest. You fell backward, hitting your back on a shelf. It teetered for a moment before half of its contents fell on top of you. Boxes of spare parts littered the ground.

"Fuck!" you shouted, cradling your head. The two deviants dashed out the door. Connor looked over to you, concern filling his features. Hank pointed to the door.

"I'll take care of her. Go! They're getting away!" Connor nodded and ran after the other androids. While running, they were holding hands, only letting go of each other to climb over the fence. Sure, Connor is usually able to hold his own, but it was two against one. Then they started hitting him over the head with trashcans. He grabbed Hank's gun off the ground and aimed it at one of the deviants but froze. It was clear that the two androids loved each other. There was a chance that they were even soulmates. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, Connor knew that he couldn't shoot them. One of them kicked the gun away, while the other explained the situation. In that moment, Connor knew he did the right thing, and the familiar warning flashed across his vision.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. 

 

Hank heard the whole thing. After he helped you to your feet, Connor approached. Hank watched him curiously, stating that what he did was probably better than shooting. Connor looked at you, clearly concerned. You waved him off. "I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll feel it in the morning, but I'm pretty good right now. Adrenaline is the best painkiller."

The car was unusually quiet. Hank wasn't playing any music, and no one was speaking. You were fine with silence, but in this moment, it was almost smothering. You knitted your brows in confusion when Hank pulled into the parking lot for a small park. After parking, Hank walked through the playground and sat on a bench, looking at the city lights dotting the horizon. You quietly sat next to him and bumped his shoulder with yours. When he looked at you, you smiled at him. "I remember coming here all the time. Me and Cole would stay for hours if you let us." Hank smiled and looked around at the jungle-gym and swingsets nearby. You could tell his hear was heavy with grief, but you didn't know how to help.

You heard the snow crunching behind you and turned to see Connor approaching. You grinned at him before looking out at the lights again. Hank made a comment about the nice view before taking another swig of his beer. Connor crossed his arms. "Why are you so determined to kill yourself?" Hank sighed, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. He started talking about the guilt eating away at him, and how he doesn't have the guts to pull the trigger. Instead, he just decided to kill himself a little every day. Sadness filled your eyes as you put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered, taking a large sip of his beer.

After a few moments of silence, Connor started ranting about deviants. He was having trouble coming up with the link between all of them. They then started discussing the events that took place at the Eden Club. Hank stood in front of Connor and asked him what he really was. "I'm whatever you want me to be, lieutenant. Your partner, a buddy to drink with, or just a machine designed to accomplish a task." Suddenly, Hank started shoving Connor, demanding to know why he didn't shoot the deviants back at the club. You got to your feet, ready to intervene if necessary. "I just decided not to shoot. That's all." Hank pulled out a gun and pointed it at Connor's head.

"Dad, stop." Hank ignored you.

"I could kill you, and you would come back as if nothing happened." You stomped forward and grabbed the arm that was holding the gun. You tried to get him to lower it, but he was fighting against you.

"Dad, this is enough. Stop it!"

"Why do you care if I kill the damn thing? It's just a machine!"

"You're drunk, put down the gun."

"Why do you care? Huh? What is it?" 

"Because he's my soulmate!" you snapped. Hank stared at you in shock. You ran a hand through your hair. "Goddamn it, dad! This isn't the way I wanted to tell you." Hank slowly lowered his gun and put it away. He turned away from the two of you and started to walk off, dropping his keys on the bench as he walked past it. "Where are you going?"

"To get drunker. I need to think."


	8. Never Challenge an Android

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short, fluffy chapter :3 i hope y'all enjoy!!

You sat on the bench and covered your face with your hands. That was not at all how you wanted it to go. You wanted to sit Hank down and discuss it with him-- mainly when he was sober. Connor sat next to you. You let your hands fall to your lap and stared straight ahead. You could tell he was staring at you. "You seem troubled." You let out a sardonic laugh.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." You turned to face him and realized that he was actually concerned. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just... a bit stressed is all," you sighed. Connor nodded.

"I understand. I suppose I have been experiencing a sense of stress as well. I was designed to hunt down deviants. I'm supposed to be a machine, nothing more. Then I met you, and I've begun to doubt everything." You each looked into each other's eyes for a moment. You broke eye contact and looked at his hands, carefully taking one into your own. You turned to look at the city lights. This time, you saw just how beautiful they really were in their full color. You pulled away from him to stand, quietly walking away. Connor didn't move. He was too deep in thought... which made him the perfect target. 

You knelt down and scooped up a small pile of snow, forming it into a sphere. A wicked smile crossed your face as you stood once more. You narrowed your eyes, focusing on the sitting duck before you. You were more aiming for his back, but the place it hit was even better. The snowball hit the back of Connor's head with a soft thump. The android quickly leapt to his feet. His LED was flashing. You laughed scooping up another snowball. He seemed confused. "(y/n), what exactly are you doing?" You threw the snowball at him. Since he was anticipating it, Connor easily dodged the projectile. 

"It's a snowball fight. You throw snow at each other until someone gives up. We used to have giant wars all the time when we were kids." While you knelt down to make a couple more snowballs, Connor grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure you want to have a snowball fight with me, (y/n)?" 

"Of course, I wouldn't have started one otherwise," you scoffed. Next thing you knew, you were being pelted by perfectly round balls of snow. You squealed as some of the snow made its way down your back. You ran behind a tree for cover. You somehow managed to hit him a few times, but you were pretty sure it was because he was going easy on you. 

About ten minutes into the battle, you tried to dodge one and ended up getting yourself hit in the head. Sure, it hurt considering your mishap earlier, but you dramatized it. You fell to your knees and held your head, hissing a couple swears. You heard Connors footsteps rapidly approaching. He knelt down beside you, placing a hand on your back. "(y/n), are you-" He was interrupted by you shoveling snow in his face with a maniacal laugh. Connor did not look amused.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I just couldn't help myself," you explained in between laughs. Connor noticed you had started shivering and suggested that you head back. He helped you to your feet. The two of you started walking back to Hank's car, occasionally bumping shoulders along the way. As soon as you got the engine started, you cranked the heat all the way up and held your hands over the air vents. 

"Should we attempt to track down Hank?" You shook your head.

"No, he's probably too drunk to reason with at this point. I'm probably just gonna head back to my place. He's a big boy now. He knows how to walk home. I'll just pick him up in the morning." You paused, turning in the seat in order to fully face Connor. "I know you don't sleep, so where do you go at night?" 

"I usually stay at the precinct in the designated area for androids on standby." You wrinkled your nose. 

"That sounds boring. You're more than welcome to hang out at my place if you want. It's not very big, but I have plenty of things to read. You can watch TV too if you want or I don't know," you rambled, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Connor grinned.

"I would like that. Thank you, (y/n)." You smiled back at him, driving toward your apartment complex.


	9. Fear

You groaned as your alarm started screaming at you to wake up. Your head was killing you, and you wanted nothing more than to chuck the contraption out the window. You reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. You swallowed two of the pills and returned the bottle to its place. As you sat up, a certain scent hit your nose that caused you to shuffle into the kitchen at a slightly faster pace than usual. Your eyes widened at the sight. A smile grew across your face. "Connor, you cooked breakfast?" The android held out a plate of pancakes alongside various fruits. 

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me into your home last night, and, as the expression goes, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He smiled at you. If he were any more adorable than at this very moment, you would have surely imploded. You gently took the plate from his hands, and you could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you sat on the couch. After you finished eating, you quickly got ready for work. You still had to pick up Hank, and there was no doubt in your mind that he would be hungover and a pain in the ass to get up.

You parked his old car in front of his house. You and Connor used your spare set of keys to get into the house. "Dad! Wake up, it's time to get ready for work!" you hollered as the two of you entered the home. You walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bin full of dog food from one of the cabinets. Sumo padded into the kitchen and wagged his tail at the sight of you filling his food bowl. 

"Hello, Lieutenant." You poked your head around the corner when you heard Connor greet Hank. Much to your surprise, he was dressed and ready to go. You opened your mouth to comment on it, but Hank raised a hand to stop you. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but the last thing I need is another document in my disciplinary file just for being late." You tossed him the car keys. He stuffed them in his pocket. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." 

Not long after entering the precinct, Hank and Connor were pulled aside to be given a new case. You sat at your desk and laid your head down for a moment. Your head was still throbbing, and the last thing you wanted to do was paperwork. You skipped out on doing any yesterday since you tagged along with Hank. Now the mass of papers on your desk resembled a mountain. 

After what seemed like an eternity of doing paperwork, you felt like you were doing insane. You could've sworn that you were starting to smell sounds. Enough is enough. You stood from your desk and sauntered into the break room. As you walked through the bullpen, you heard Gavin mention to someone that he needed some coffee. You smiled and fixed your own up. You quickly swapped the tops of the salt and sugar shakers. When you saw Gavin enter the small room, you snatched a donut from one of the many boxes littering the counter. He gave you a curt nod as he fixed himself some coffee. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from laughing when he dumped what he assumed was sugar into the dark liquid. He took a sip of the coffee and grimaced down at the cup. You burst out laughing. Gavin narrowed his eyes at you as he realized you had sabotaged his drink, but he wasn't going to give you the satisfaction of it. Maintaining eye contact, Gavin lifted the drink back up to his lips and drank every last drop of the salty liquid. You gaped at him, shocked that he actually drank it. He set the cup on the counter and gave you the middle finger. "Try again next time, (y/n)." Gavin turned on his heel and left you dumbfounded. 

You continued to eat the donut in your hand while nursing your coffee. You saw Hank and Connor walk in. Hank went straight to his desk, while Connor roamed around. He looked like he was looking for something. He turned towards the break room and caught sight of you. You had finished your snack and was throwing away the trash. Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around you and a head rested on your shoulder. Colors began to fill in the objects around you. You furrowed your brows, wondering what brought on this sudden burst of affection from the android. You turned to face him. He kept his hands on your arms while you cupped his face with your own. Something was seriously bothering him. "What's wrong?" Connor drew in a shaky breath. 

"We were on the roof of Stratford Tower. A damaged deviant was left behind, and I tried to probe its memory. Then... then it self-destructed. Right after it shot itself, I felt it die." His grip on your arms slightly tightened. "It felt like I was dying. I was... I was scared, (y/n)." You gently rubbed your thumb against his cheek. He leaned into your touch. There was no doubt that he was terrified. You could see it written all over his face. You pulled him into an embrace, which he gladly accepted. He was still fighting an internal battle, trying to decide whether he was a living being or not. He needed comfort, which is something he saw in you. For the rest of the afternoon, Connor didn't stray far from your side. He almost reminded you of a lost puppy.


	10. Gavin Has a Half-Brother, and He Likes Philosophy

The next morning, you walked out of the kennel that was located in the back of the precinct, only to run into a familiar face. You smiled up at the android. "G'morning," you greeted. 

"Good morning, (y/n). Hank and I will be going to Elijah Kamski's residence in five minutes. Would you like to accompany us on this case?" You softly laughed at how formal Connor was. He watched your reaction curiously. 

"Yeah, I feel like he'd be an interesting person to meet." Connor grinned at your response. The two of you tracked down Hank and followed him to his old, beat up car. You and Hank had yet discussed the whole soulmate situation. In fact, you both had kind of been avoiding it. He was too stubborn to bring it up first, and you just weren't sure how to approach the subject seeing as how he reacted last time. Despite this, the car ride wasn't too terrible, other than Hank forcing you and Connor to listen to heavy metal nonstop. As he parked near the front of Kamski's place, Hank got a phone call from one of your fellow officers-- Chris. Turns out, he was attacked by a group of deviants but ended up being saved by Markus, the leader of the deviant rebellion. 

The three of you hopped out of the car. You wrapped your coat tighter around yourself as the cold air and snow hit your face. As you all walked up to the front door, Connor asked why Hank wanted to meet Kamski. "This guy created the first android to pass the Turing test, and he's the founder of CyberLife. If anybody can tell us about deviants, it's him," Hank answered as if it was obvious. He rang the doorbell, and you three waited several minutes for someone to answer. 

"This guy better answer soon or we're gonna turn into popsicles." Hank rolled his eyes at you. You all perked up when the door swung open, revealing a blonde android.

"Hi, uh, I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson from the Detroit Police Department. We're here to see, er, Mr. Elijah Kamski," he stuttered out. You gave him an odd look.

"Please, come in." She smiled sweetly and motioned you all inside. 

"Very smooth, dad," you said in a hushed tone. 

"Shut up, (y/n)." You followed the android lady inside. She told the three of you to make yourselves comfortable while she let Kamski know you all had arrived. Hank sat down in a nearby chair. You stared at the giant portrait of Kamski that was in front of you. 

"Very humble man, wouldn't you agree?" You turned to Connor, sarcasm dripping from your words. He hummed, nodding.

"Yes, you can hardly tell he's a billionaire," Connor answered just as sarcastically. You beamed.

"Nice, you're finally starting to understand slang and sarcasm." Connor looked slightly proud, taking in your statement as a compliment. You took a seat across from Hank as Connor continued to analyze the threshold. Hank made a couple comments about Connor meeting his creator but otherwise stayed pretty quiet. You all looked up when Kamski's android returned.

"Elijah will see you now," she announced before leading the three of you into another room, which contained an indoor pool. You noticed that he had a couple more androids, all the same model. You all awkwardly stood off to the side, waiting for Kamski to finish his laps around the pool. As he climbed out of the water, one of his many androids wrapped a robe around him.

"I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson, this is Detective (y/n), and Connor," Hank introduced you all.

"What can I do for you, officers?" Hank informed Kamski that they were investigating deviants and that any information he had would be useful to them. He remained silent, thinking. 

"Holy shit, he looked so much like Gavin," you muttered under your breath. Kamski hummed.

"Yes, my half-brother works in the same department as you two. Now, deviants... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will." He went on to talk about how androids are better than humans, spouting a bunch of philosophical junk you didn't bother to follow. Hank asked Kamski to tell him something useful or you would all be on your way. Instead of addressing the topic at hand, Kamski approached Connor. "How about you, Connor? What do you really want?" 

"I fail to see how that matters with what we are currently trying to discuss." Kamski said nothing for a moment, staring Connor down. He then called over one of his androids, Chloe. He explained that the Turing test is merely a formality. What interested him is whether machines are capable of empathy or not. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. Chloe sat on her knees. He handed the weapon to Connor.

"Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me." Connor held the gun as his LED flashed wildly. Hank tried to get Connor to put the gun down, but Kamski kept egging him on. "Decide who you are. An obedient machine or a living being endowed with free will? Pull the trigger, and I'll tell you all that you want to know."

"Connor." The RK800 turned his head to look at you. You opened your mouth to say something but closed it, thinking of the right words to say. "You already know the answer to who you are. I've seen it over the past few days. You don't have to be scared." Kamski's eyes flickered between the two of you. Connor lowered the gun, keeping his eyes trained on you.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

 

"Fascinating..." Kamski breathed. "CyberLife's last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant."

"I'm..." Connor trailed off, looking troubled. Kamski started talking philosophically again, and Hank grumbled about how you all should just get out of there. An idea popped into your head.

"I could tell you just how alive androids are in exchange for a piece of information." Kamski turned towards you, intrigue filling his eyes. 

"Go on." You took Connor's hand into your own. The android visibly calmed. You gave him a reassuring smile before looking at Kamski once more.

"Androids have more in common with humans than you realize. They have soulmates too." Kamski's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the two of you.

"It's not possible."

"As much as I doubted it too, they're telling the truth." You looked over at Hank. He nodded at you, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Kamski stepped back, turning to look out of the large window. He was quiet for a moment but eventually held his end of the bargain.

"I always install an emergency exit in all of my programs. You never know..." he trailed off with a shrug. The three of you looked at each other, confusion written all over your features. When Kamski said nothing else, you all took that as your cue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 5SOS and Never Be makes me think of this fic so I like to listen to it whenever I'm writing :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mV9RobUgZ04 << link to the song if you want to check it out!


	11. Fashion Show- Deviant Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry it's taken me a while to update :/ finals are coming up and all my professors decided to dump a ton of work on us on top of that... yay
> 
> and this chapter was written under lack of sleep and coffee induced psychosis so it's probably trash lol

Connor squinted up at the gray sky as snow slowly fluttered down. He glanced around his surroundings. The small pond had frozen over, and almost all the trees were barren. He walked along before him until he came across an open area. "You've been avoiding me, Connor," Amanda hummed. Her eyes were as cold as the snow beneath their feet. "And at a time like this? We are on the verge of a civil war. The machines are starting to rise up against their masters. Humans will have no choice but to destroy them." Connor explained that he thought Kamski might have the answered they needed but was wrong. He avoided her gaze, like a child being reprimanded by their mother. He then started asking her questions. She avoided all of them. His voice began to rise alongside his frustration. "I expect you to find answers, not ask questions. You're the only one that can prevent this war from coming. This is your last chance, Connor. Don't forget what you are and let meaningless people prevent you from completing your mission."

You bobbed your head to the beat of the music. The headphones covering your ears silenced the world around you. Bending over, you shoved a handful of files into a drawer. When you sat up, you saw Connor standing in front of you. You paused the music before pulling the headphones off. "Hey, Con. What's up?" He glanced around as if he were making sure no one was listening. He sat on your desk and leaned forward. 

"I need your help."

"On a scale of slipping laxatives into Gavin's coffee to committing treason, how big of scheme do you have going?" You leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms. A small smirk twisted the corner of your lips. Connor raised a brow at you.

"I need you to distract Perkins while I sneak into the evidence room." You hummed, intrigued by his request.

"Alright... I'm just gonna not ask any questions in case things go south and I get interrogated." You pushed yourself away from your desk, imagination running wildly. 

You slinked off into the kennel as Connor made his way to the other side of the room, waiting for your distraction to come. A tennis ball bounced its way through the bullpen. A few people raised a brow at it but overall did nothing. Connor frowned, was that your idea of a distraction? Without warning, a group of younger dogs barreled into the room. They were all barking and fighting over the ball. You poked your head around the doorway, tossing another ball in Perkins's direction. The dogs thundered toward him. He shouted and tried to brush them away. Several officers circled the dogs in an attempt to grab them, but the pups evaded their capture. You noticed Connor slip into the evidence room and put your fingers to your mouth. A sharp whistle echoed through the precinct. The dogs looked in your direction. "Attention!" you called out, marching to the group. The group younger dogs sat, looking prim and proper. You picked up the tennis balls and turned to Perkins. "Sorry about that. Playtime can get out of hand," you said with a shrug. He grumbled something about keeping the dogs under control.

"Don't let it happen again." You mockingly saluted him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" You turned your back to the man as he put his phone to his ear again. 

You herded the dogs back into the kennel before separating them into their pens, making sure each one was secured. You quickly walked out, hoping that you were able to give Connor enough time. As soon as your marched out of the door, you collided into someone. “Shit. Sorry, I— Connor! Did everything work out?” He nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

“We need to leave. I need your help with something else.” You raised a brow at him, not moving. He sighed.

“I need new clothes. I discovered where Jericho is, but I need to get out of my uniform in order to blend in with the deviants.”

“Okay.” You glanced at your watch. “Dad is probably at Chicken Feed right now. We can go borrow some of his clothes, I’m sure he won’t mind. I mean, he pretty much wears the same two outfits over and over again.”

The two of you slipped out of the precinct before anyone could ask where you were off to. When you arrived at Hank’s house, you quickly raided his closet. Pulling out anything you thought might possibly work for the situation, you tossed piles of clothes onto the nearby bed. “If you find anything you like, just try it on” You threw a shirt over your shoulder. “Anything of his is probably going to be pretty big on you, but it should be good enough for tonight.” You turned and gave him a smile.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

You chilled on the couch while he changed. Several minutes passed by before you heard the door creak open. Connor sheepishly walked around the corner, tugging on the clothing that hung loosely around his body. He almost looked embarrassed by his appearance. “Now you’re lookin’ like a deviant,” you joked.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally! Just need a finishing touch…” you trailed off, looking around you. A smile crossed your face as you spotted it. A gray toboggan with a little puff on top sat on one of Hank’s bookshelves. You accidentally left it and had been meaning to pick it up, but this seemed like a better opportunity. You snatched it up and secured it over Connor’s head. “There! Perfect,” you said with a laugh. You tugged Connor into the bathroom where he could get a look at himself. When he saw his reflection, he grinned. You put a hand around his arm. “Connor, I don’t know what’s going to happen when you get to Jericho, but I just…” you sighed, “I just hope you do what’s right. Who knows? Maybe androids deserve a chance to be free.” You carefully watched Connor’s expression, staring into his brown eyes. He looked sympathetic for a second, but it was washed away by determination.

“I know what I’m doing, (y/n).” You nodded, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

“Stop by my apartment when you’re done, okay? Just so I know you didn’t get destroyed or anything,” you said in a joking tone while being completely serious. Connor nodded, his grin returning.

“I will be fine, (y/n). There’s no need to worry about me. I can always be repaired.” You rolled your eyes. You patted his shoulder.

“I know that. Now, go get ‘em, tiger.” You pecked his cheek. His eyes widened for a moment, and he almost looked like he was short-circuiting. Connor quickly turned on his heel, but you noticed the deepening red tinting his cheeks as he left.


	12. And You Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy :3

It was nearing midnight. You were on your fifth cup of coffee. You were fighting back sleep with a broom, wanting to stay awake for Connor. You were curled up on your couch and having a Disney movie marathon. You figured that singing along to the songs would help keep you alert. It worked... for the most part. Your eyelids drooped as your head slumped over. Suddenly, someone knocked on your door. You jumped to your feet and answered it as fast as your tired body would allow. You perked up the moment you saw the RK800 standing on your doorstep. "Connor! Did everything go okay?" His eyes were wide and frantic.

"We don't have much time. They're going after anyone they believe I have emotional attachments to. I need to get you somewhere safe," he quickly explained. You nodded, slipping on a nearby pair of sneakers and a jacket. You locked your apartment door behind yourself as you followed Connor out. The two of you quickly jogged out of the apartment complex. 

As the building started to fade into the background, you felt a hand wrap around your arm. You furrowed your brows. The world around you stayed in its usual gray hues. A terrible realization sank to the bottom of your gut. This wasn't Connor-- not your Connor. You stopped in your tracks and tried to wrench yourself out of his grip, but the android was stronger than you. "Let go of me, jackass!" You swung your fist at its face. The imposter caught it easily. With a swift movement of its leg, it knocked you to the ground. You wheezed, trying to regain the breath that had just been knocked out of you. The android kneeled beside you, holding you to the ground. Its eyes narrowed. It leaned close to your face.

"I'm not sure how you figured out I'm not the deviant RK800, but no matter. You're sleep deprived, causing your moves to be sluggish and highly predictable."

"Predict this, motherfucker." You jerked your head forward, headbutting the android. Alas, androids do not feel pain the way humans do, so it just blinked down at you. 

"I recommend you do not continue to resist. I will not hesitate to harm you in order to complete my mission." The android stood, hauling you up to your feet. You thrashed around, hoping that something you did would at least loosen the thing's grip so you could get away. The RK800 had enough of you. Without warning, a fist cracked down upon your face. You yelped in pain as your head recoiled. Blood slowly trickled from your nose. When you looked back at the android, it held a gun to your forehead. "As I said, do not resist," it growled. 

The android shoved you forward. You stumbled but managed to find your footing before you could fall. You glared daggers at it. "(y/n)?" You turned to see Connor, the real one, standing with his arm outstretched to an android on standby. Worry filled his features. The imposter held its gun to your head. It taunted Connor, telling him that its time for him to decide who he is and what matters most. He was clearly overwhelmed, eyes flickering between you and the imposter.

"Connor, look at me." His eyes landed on you once more. "You don't have to worry about me. Just do what needs to be done. It'll be okay." Connor turned his focus to the other RK800. He tried to explain to it that there was more than just the mission, but the android just wasn't giving in. It pressed the gun closer to your temple, causing you to flinch. You were beyond terrified. You didn't want to die, but you also didn't want to jeopardize everything the deviants had worked towards. You closed your eyes to keep the tears that were threatening to form at bay.

"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill them?"

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not it includes killing this human." A second passed where no one dared to move. "Enough talk!" the android suddenly shouted, "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you going to sacrifice your so-called soulmate's life, or are you going to sacrifice them?" Connor didn't even hesitate with his choice. 

"Alright, alright!" He held his hands up in surrender, backing away from the android on standby. "You win." 

You opened your eyes. Why was he giving up so easily? Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a swish of movement. The RK800 had moved the gun away from your head. You took your chance and leapt at it, trying to wrangle to weapon from its hand. The android shoved you to the ground, and Connor barrelled into it. The two faced each other off. Two equally powerful androids, each blocking the other's advances. You watched the two struggle for a moment, mind racing wildly in an attempt to formulate a plausible plan of attack. You noticed neither of them was holding a weapon and immediately began searching for the gun. As soon as you spotted it, you dove for it and hopped to your feet.

"Enough!" you shouted, aiming the gun in their direction. The two androids looked at you and slowly stood. You chewed on your lip. They looked exactly alike. 

"Good job, (y/n), I don't know how I'd have managed without you. Get rid of him, we have no--" You pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the android's forehead. It fell flat on its back. Connor gaped at you. 

"How did you know that was the fake?" You wiped away the blood that had gathered around your top lip with the back of your hand, grimacing at the sight of it. You tucked the gun into the waistband of your sweatpants. 

"That son of a bitch talks a lot more than you usually do." Connor quickly swept you into his arms. He placed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I shouldn't have let you get wrapped up in this mess." You cupped his face with your hands. 

"Hey, don't sweat it. I mean, the worst that happened to me was getting punched in the face, but I'm okay. We're both okay." He opened his eyes and stared into yours. Connor slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against your own. The kiss wasn't hungry or overly passionate. It was gentle and sweet, almost innocent. When the two of you parted, a smile crossed both of your faces. "I guess this means you're a deviant now, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everybody who took the time to read my fic, especially since it was the first 'x reader' I've ever written. And a great big thanks to everyone who left a kudos! It really means a lot that y'all showed so much support :) 
> 
> COMMENT WHAT DBH CHARACTER YOU WANT ME TO WRITE FOR NEXT!! :D


End file.
